


Like a River

by plotholes_ahead



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: But it's sweet, Dom/sub Undertones, Ficlet, Honestly for no reason at all, Just for funsies, M/M, Smut, bottom!Thrawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plotholes_ahead/pseuds/plotholes_ahead
Summary: Eli is nothing if not altruistic.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 21
Kudos: 52





	Like a River

**Author's Note:**

> I’m… procrastinating.  
> This is another fic that will just sit here collecting dust if I don’t post.  
> Title is from the song River by Bishop Briggs. Is the song in any way related to this fic? Nah, not really, but that’s what it’s from. X"D  
> I also challenged myself not to use a specific word in this and… go me. : )

He waits patiently. 

Well, _Eli_ is waiting patiently. For him. 

Eli knows what he needs. 

“Are you—”

A breathless response in the affirmative. 

Eli’s above him when he finally moves, kneeling between Thrawn’s bent knees as he rocks forward. Gradual. Deliberate. Thrawn’s eyes go wide for a fleeting moment, his nails sinking into the long, lean muscles of Eli’s back.

His breath catches on his inhale and Eli’s waiting again, drawing soothing patterns with his fingertips on the underside of Thrawn’s bare thigh, the curve of his backside, the length of his long torso.

“I don’t wanna—”

“You won’t.”

Eli tilts his chin up to bring the warmth of his mouth just below Thrawn’s jaw, pressing moist heat to the sensitive skin beneath the hard line of bone before taking a sliver of flesh between his teeth. Thrawn gasps and Eli moves his hips, sinking deeper into the glorious heat of the man he’d sworn his life and love to. 

For Thrawn, the tandem sensation sets fire to a thousand nerve endings, lighting up what must be the sum of every pleasure receptor in his mind — he knows that’s what they are. Stimulation of the body interacts with neurons in the brain to produce the sensation of pleasure but — Eli pushes in to the hilt and Thrawn’s mind erupts and he’s clawing at the sheets, releasing a low moan, refusing to believe that this is _biology._ His body tenses and he _mewls_ — a high pitched whine he doesn’t understand the origin of — and presses the back of his head into the pillow.

Eli groans near his ear at being fully sheathed and Thrawn imagines his eyelids falling shut to cover those astute, dark eyes. Thrawn can relate to that feeling; he’s been inside Eli plenty of times. This, however, is completely foreign. While he might know what Eli’s feeling, he can only imagine what he’s thinking as he tries to keep his body from unwittingly seizing, but he can’t seem to stop it from doing so. Nor can he stop the audible hiss that slips past his lips. Eli notices and stills again.

The human uses his name to bring him back and runs a tanned knuckle along his cheek. “Just breathe.” Reaching down Eli hoists a hairless blue thigh atop the smooth ridge of his left hip, drawing out another of Thrawn’s groans as he settles in deeper. 

“Shh,” he soothes with a kiss to his temple. “You’re alright.”

“It is,” Thrawn begins, searching for the proper word to describe what this is. “...unpracticed.” 

Eli chuckles. “I can — here…” he adjusts and slips his hand between their stomachs. 

Eli knows what he needs. 

It took one stroke, that was all, for Thrawn’s eyelids to fall, for his body to stop its shuddering and relax around Eli.

“There you go.” Eli muttered. A few more passes earns him a moan. “That’s it.”

Eli leans in to kiss his parted lips and after a moment of Thrawn cataloguing just all that was occurring congruently, he’s able to respond in kind, moving his cool lips against Eli’s until they separate, breathless and ready.

“Thrawn?”

_“Yes...”_

At first it feels strange, not painful, but unlike anything he’s experienced before. He couldn’t help compare how Eli did things — although not judgingly — to how he’d been known to perform. He doubted very much that he was this _gentle_ with his human.

Another stroke and thrust and Eli shifts, repositions his knees which elevates Thrawn’s hips which — 

_Oh Mother Chaos._

So that’s what that felt like.

_“Eli…”_ he manages as his body writhes against the sheets.

He glances down in time to glimpse a thin line of glistening fluid drip from his body, leaving a pearlescent dab atop his cerulean abdomen. The human squeezed gently, greedily, and more of the liquid leaked out. 

“I know,” the other’s voice was strained as he rocked, distracted, heat appearing in mottled streaks across his face and chest. Pulling back he glimpsed Thrawn’s expression— his lower lip pinched between his teeth, his eyelids pressed together in possible discomfort. 

“Too much?” Eli wondered aloud.

A desperate sound bubbled up from deep in Thrawn’s throat and his body visibly trembled. 

_“Again.”_

And to that command, Eli obliges.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! : )


End file.
